Don't you forget about me
by shallwegotoneverland
Summary: Breakfast Club AU: When the ever popular Effie Trinket is placed in detention with 3 other people how will she cope? Will she carry on blindly following her friends or will she start to see things through a fresh pair of eyes?
1. Chapter 1: the start of it all

Effie rested her head against the door of her fathers BMW, her mind wandering to what she could be doing right now instead of going to her school for saturday detention,she could be shopping with her friends. Draping her self in luxurious silks and trying on dresses for the party she was supposed to be going to tonight.

Or maybe she could be on a plane going to France, when she got there should would wear her large dark sunglasses and a black headscarf , delicately sipping coffee under the Eiffel Tower. She would sit and watch the world go by and then a handsome French man would charm her and together they would spend the day exploring all of Paris, going to the old art gallery's and laughing together. Then he would walk her back the hotel and up into her room, there he would bend down and kiss her softly on the lips and tell her that he will pick her up at 8.

Effie would spend the rest of the night getting dressed, she would wear a white dress to bring out her red hair which would be smooth and pinned up in the style of a 1920's lady. She would wear red lipstick and spray her feminine perfume. Then there will be a knock at the door, her boy. She would smile and open the door. He would be a perfect gentle men all evening, telling her how beautiful she looked. Then when they were at the restaurant he would hold a chair out for her and together they would sit on a table over the looking one of the lakes. They would talk about what they want in life, their hopes and dreams. Time would stand still as they laughed and flirted the night away, then she would notice is was dark out and he would walk her to her room once more only this time she would let him in.

They would sit on her dark green silk bed, not talking much just watching the stars. Then he would turn to face her and tell her once more how beautiful she looked, Effie would smile at him and lean forwards until their lips touched. In her mind there would be fireworks, all the chemistry they had together finally being put into action. Then his lips would leave her mouth and travel down her jaw and onto her neck, never leaving a mark as he was a gentlemen. Then she would feel his soft hands travel from her waist to the back of her dress, gently pushing the zip down. She would moan quietly and push her self closer to him, then he would smile into her neck and-

"Off you go princess" the deep voice of her father interrupted her thoughts "I'll be back to pick you up at 2. Don't be late."

Effie sighed loudly and looked behind her, grabbing the black bag which carried her lunch in it. Heaven knows what was packed in it though, she left that task to their house keeper. Hopefully it was nothing to fattening. "Do I have to go daddy?" She pouted "these detentions are always filled with the social drop outs, the looser's, you don't want me to be a looser do you?" When her father rolled her eyes Effie gritted her teeth, she always got her way. Why wasn't her listening to her now? Not that he ever listened to what she had to say, not really. He was always to preoccupied with work or arguing with her mother to take notice of what she had to say. "I just don't understand why you didn't ring the principle and get me out of this" she carried on "its not like I don't have any brains is it?"

Her father chuckled and reached out a hand to pat her shoulder which Effie quickly avoided "Honey having a detention doesn't mean you are not smart, now off you go. I have a meeting at work."

Effie rolled her eyes and wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she stepped out of the car and watched as her father drove away. The weather in Chicago was a long way of what it was France, running under the shelter to dodge the rain Effie frowned. Why was it always her that got the brunt of the schools anger? She hadn't been alone when she ditched school and went shopping, Portia had been with her as well, but of course her father was a lawyer and he was able to get his daughter out of it. Pushing her thoughts aside, Effie made her way into the school and walked down the empty hall ways, the sound of her heels echoing.

It only took a few minutes for Effie to reach the schools library where to detention was to be held, without the usual stampede of students eager to make their way to class or out for dinner Effie didn't have to dodge anybody nor did she have to stop and speak to people asking her what she was doing this weekend. She made her way up the metal steps which lead to the double doors of the library. She pulled on her dark red skirt and smoothed down her hair with her hands, even if it was also the drop outs and the freaks who would be in here she still wanted to look her best and make a lasting impression on them.

She opened the doors and stepped in, noticing that there was only one other person in the room. A boy with dark hair and a dark blue jacket was sat with his head down and his shoulders hunched over what looked like a textbook. Effie smirked to her self, if it was only the two of them here it was going to be a very easy three hours, she was certain that he would do her work for her. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. His head snapped up and their eyes met "I-uh-sorry" he mumbled, his eyes leaving hers "did you wanna sit here?" He made to stand up and collect his back, Effie simply raised and eyebrow and shook her head. "No, you take it, I'll just sit over-" the door opening and closing again caught their attention and Effie turned around and gasped in shock. There, in the door way stood Seneca Crane. His dark hair was gelled to the side, his piercing blue eyes searched the room before they met with Effie's. He smiled widely at her and made his way over to the table, guiding Effie with her elbow. They sat side by side, both to stunned be speak. "Why are you here?" She finally asked "shouldn't you be at football or swimming. Whatever it is you do?"

Seneca smirked slightly "hockey" he corrected her, but Effie noticed he made no comment as to what he was actually doing here. Normally, when surrounded by her friends Effie would have pushed the subject until he gave in and told her what he was doing but without her friends around her confidence was lacking so she decided to leave it. That's how it went on for a few minutes before the doors opened again to reveal a girl dressed In all black. She quickly made her way to the back of the library where she sat with her head down. Effie and Seneca both looked at each other and laughed, the opening of the door once more drowning out any noise they had been making.

And in he walked, tall, tanned and strong. He made his way past both Effie and Seneca and chose to sit behind them instead, his checked skirt Effie noticed as he walked by was open just enough so she could see the hairs which lay beneath it. She ignored the fluttering of heart, she knew who this boy was and she didn't like the sound of him at all.

Haymitch Abernathy.

Effie frowned at the name, she had heard many rumours about him. When she had first started High School she got told by her friends that his parents were both dead and he blames himself for it. Then one month later she had heard that he had ran away from his foster home and was squatting in a run down apartment at the end of town.

In her second year she had heard that it was him who set the science block on fire and that's why he hadn't been in school for 3 weeks. Then when he did return she had heard that he had been put in a psychiatric ward and now had to have anger management.

Now, 3 weeks into her 3rd year at the school she had been told he had gotten a girl pregnant and left her with nothing. Effie doubted any of these rumours were actually true but when she voiced that opinion last year in front of her friends they had laughed at her and told her not to be so naïve.

Yes, she decided. Haymitch Abernathy was trouble and she needed to stay away from him, no matter how attractive he might be.

And thus began the three hour detention which all 5 of them were forced to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry I havn't updated this story in so long but I was not sure where I wanted to go with it but I decided to keep going with it and hopefully you will all enjoy it and sorry this is so short, I promise they will get longer. Reviews would be great. Thank you!**

No one spoke for a long while, the only sound was coming from the boy behind her. Haymitch had been tapping a lighter against his thigh to what sounded like the tune to a radio head song for the past 15 minutes and as each second passed Effie found herself growing more aggravated with him but before she had the chance to tell him how rude he was being the doors at the front of the library opened and in walked Principle Snow. He was an ageing man with a white beard and the sort of blue eyes which made your insides turn cold. Just the sight of him made Effie's hair stand on end.

"I suspect you all know why you are here today." His voice was almost dripping with displeasure. "Some of you" his eyes look straight into Haymitch's "are here so often that I'm surprised you haven't started to pay rent. But others" his eyes went to Effie then to Seneca "I haven't seen here before so to welcome you to our little club I have decided to give you an essay. I want 500 words on what you did wrong and why you will not do it again. I expect it to be finished by the end of the 6 hours, I will be back to check you aren't plotting your escape next to you." With that he turned and walked out the room, just as quickly as he came in.

"Would you join me in becoming a rebel and plotting our way out of here?" Seneca joked next to her "the man's deluded."

"I wouldn't say that you know." For the first time since she had entered to room, the boy who was at the table to the side of Effie and Seneca spoke. "He is after all giving us education and he want's us to get a job though I do sociology and in that some people argue that the upper class only-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of Haymitch's rough voice. "We all know what job Trinket will get don't we? Rich man's wife." He laughed at his own joke and Effie clenched her jaw.

"I'll have you know that I have very clear aspirations, I world like to make my own way in this world. I don't aim to be a scrounger like you. In fact I'm already there, being head of school council has some very good benefits in later life."

Haymitch smiled widely at her "you're on school council? Well I must say, that has always been my dream. Tell me more about how I sign up."

Some part of her knew he was joking, but there was no harm in at least trying to get new members. "Well first" she began "i'd put your name in my reaping bowl and at the end of every term I pull two names out and we interview them, well Ceaser does since he is doing film studies and he thinks it will look good on his college application. Anyway, the one who is liked best is declared a victor and we put them on the council. Of course they wouldn't start off as anyone that important but it take's all sorts of people to make a team...don't you think?"

Somewhere in the middle of her speech Haymitch had chosen to produce a flask and was now taking large gulps from it. "Sound's a bit eccentric for my taste, don't think i'll bother."

Effie turned her head away so she was now sat with his back to him, how could one person be so rude? Grated he hadn't had the easiest upbringing but her mother always told her that manners cost nothing, so why was this boy so lacking in them?

As if to cheer her up, the boy who was sat near her spoke again.

"I think it sounds interesting, if I had the time I would join but my mother has me doing so many activities its hard to find time for anything else."

Effie was extremely grateful that at least one person had been listening to her that she turned her chair to face him.

"It really is good fun, If you ever find to you should find me- I mean someone who you know on the council" her friends would never speak to her again if this boy came up to her at school and started speaking to her "and ask about volunteering your services."

The boy smiled, his dark eyes lighting up. "I'm sure I will. I'm Cinna by the way, I don't need to ask you your name everyone already knows it."

Effie felt herself blush, just because people knew her didn't mean she liked people making assumptions. She would have liked the choice to introduce herself but the boys eyes were so full of desperation that she coulnd't help but pity him.

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when Haymitch spoke again.

"Look out jock strap" he smirked "looks like princess has got herself a new boyfriend."

"Ignore him Seneca" she mumbled "he's just looking for attention and you" she turned to face Haymitch "Seneca isn't my boyfriend and you will do well to remember it."

Haymitch didn't reply but he smirked again and lifted the flask to his lips.

"You should not be drinking in here" Effie snapped "not only is it the very height of bad manners but its only 9am and-"

For what seemed like the 100th time that day Haymitch interrupted her. "You're not doing a very good job at ignoring me Trinket, anyone would think you liked speaking to me."

Effie rolled her eyes and turned away once more, no longer wanting to deal with the rudeness coming from the boy behind her.


End file.
